


Follow

by cadkitten



Category: Kuroyume, Machine (Japanese Band), Penicillin (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Snowballing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuei has liked Kiyoharu for about as long as he's known him, but he's hid it well... or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gackutolove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gackutolove).



> For gackutolove, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest.  
> Prompts: Voyeurism, Bondage. Nothing violent.  
> For y!weekly prompt 038: Abstinence  
> Song[s]: Midheaven by The Human Abstract (entire album)

His eyes... it's always been about his eyes. The way he looks at me when he thinks I'm not paying attention, the way they shine with so much emotion until I turn my head to obviously look. And then they go right back to being sheltered, every emotion hidden away in those depths. Something about him has always drawn me to him... something more than can be put into words or even into thought. It's more like a _feeling_ , the kind you get before something bad happens... but in the good way.

But then, maybe he is my something bad. In a way, that's fitting. He's always been like some kind of drug for me. One dose of Kiyoharu once a week to keep me coming back. I suppose the worst part is that he's not even mine, never has been. I just hang out with him in the bars when he goes out clubbing. Sit beside him, follow him around like a lost puppy, drink myself into oblivion because all I can think about are the 'what ifs'. It's actually kind of pathetic. But that's what keeps me alive inside. So it can't be that bad... right?

Tonight is some peculiar brand of hell. Last week, I went to the doctor about these searing pains I get in my head all the time. I was worried it was something serious. Turns out that it's only migraines. Not so bad... right? Actually, it is. The only drug that seems to touch them is something they also give recovering alcoholics. This stupid little yellow pill that, if I drink after taking it, makes me throw up for hours on end. Fucking great.

So here I am tonight, sipping my non-alcoholic drinks and watching everyone else get wasted. And to think, I never even actually drank enough to give me a hangover all these years. And yet I'm being punished because of some fucking headache that's moved into my skull and is trying to kill me with its single-handed existence. I wish I understood what it is I've done wrong to deserve this... really, I do. But more than that, I wish he'd stop staring at me like that!

My eyes meet his for an instant and all I can see is pity. He knows I'm not drinking, but he has no idea why. Maybe he thinks I'm an alcoholic. Or maybe it's now utterly and entirely obvious that I have been following him around all this time for nothing more than to be close to him. But really, that's all his fault anyway. He's the one who calls me, who asks me to meet him and the rest of the guys at these bars.

Why is it that this man, two years my senior, is such a god to me? Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying he has divine capabilities or something. I'm not even saying I worship him. I just think he's everything I should live and breathe for. And not even musically. I lust after the man behind the mask, the one I see with my very own eyes on nights like these. Smiling, laughing... touching me. Does he know how it makes my heart race when he wraps his arm around my shoulders and introduces me to someone as 'the nicest guy he knows'? I hope he realizes it.

But tonight... tonight it's like there's clarity in our relationship for him. Like he sees something he doesn't want to see. It confuses me. I stand up, shuffling off to the restroom, too afraid of what I've seen in his gaze to remain seated beside him any longer. I'm not gone long, maybe a few minutes at the most. I just had to take a piss, nothing more. Actually, I didn't really _have_ to do that, I just did for the sake of not feeling like I was running away... which is exactly what I was doing.

I purse my lips as I settle down in my seat beside him once more. His arm snakes around me and I tense almost instantly. I'm not used to this happening when I'm sober. My reaction must be obvious because he leans closer and speaks in my ear, making sure to be heard over the pounding music.

"What's going on tonight? You give up drinking or something?" He doesn't sound judgmental, for which I'm thankful.

I shake my head a little and pull out the headache meds, which clearly state that that's exactly what they are. I shake the bottle and then show him the label, which tells me not to take with alcohol.

He frowns, but continues to lean on me. "That bites!"

I nod again, unable to force myself to yell a response. I hope he read the part about it being for pain. I sigh, tucking the pills back in my pocket and he removes his arm from around me, flagging down a waitress and ordering something I can't hear. A few minutes later, she returns with something and sets it down. He pays and then shoves the drink at me. I stare at it, confused. It looks alcoholic and I really do not want to vomit all over the place. I open my mouth to protest and he places a finger over my lips to silence me.

"It's not alcoholic. Just try it."

I nod a little and take a small sip. It tastes good and even burns a little. I give him a look that clearly asks what the hell this is.

He grins. "Not telling!"

And then he's being half molested by one of the other guys. It's a joke, I know it is. But that doesn't stop it from pissing me off. I grab the drink and suck greedily from the straw, glaring daggers at them. It's like he's more attentive to me tonight... or maybe I'm more open. I'm not sure which it is, but he firmly pushes the brunette away, swatting at him and then leans back on me, this time his arm around my waist. I'm even more tense than before, I know I am.

For almost an hour, I suck at my drink and he keeps his body draped over mine in some form or fashion. Finally, I can't take it anymore and I glance at my watch. "Time for me to go, I guess." I stand up unceremoniously and give him a slight bow. But he surprises me, standing up as well and following me, flagging off the other guys and waving at them. I hear him say goodbye to one of them and I panic a little, moving faster toward the door. Once I'm outside, I quickly flag down a cab and slip inside.

He grabs the door before I can close it and scoots me over, plunking down in the seat as well. His address leaves his lips before I can stop him and he slips one suit-pant clad leg over mine as he drapes himself all over the seat. It's ridiculously sexy and immediately puts my hormones in overdrive. If he moves his leg up, he'll find the evidence of just how much I like how he's positioned himself. "Kiyo-"

He holds up his hand, silencing my questioning. "I'm far from blind, Hakuei. I've seen the way you watch me and I know that you're following me around for a reason. Tonight, I finally figured it out. The lack of alcohol in your system told me all I needed to know." He shrugs - somehow making the normally awkward gesture sexual.

I stare at him, my heart pounding and my mouth suddenly dry. I can't even find words to express what I'm feeling, to ask what the hell he means. Instead, I stare at him like he's lost his mind, unable to keep the look from my face.

His light chuckle floats over the music the cabbie has turned on. "It's simple. You want me." Again, that shrug. "And I think you're attractive, so I don't see any problem here." He leans in close and licks lightly at my ear. The change of position without his leg moving seems impossible, but he pulls it off. "Tabasco sauce."

"Huh?" The word slips from my mouth before I can hold it back.

He laughs as he leans back and lazily scratches at his nuts. "That's what made the drink burn." And just like that, he's no longer scratching himself, but blatantly feeling himself up. It's the most erotic sight I've ever seen and it sends thrills up and down my spine. His lips part as his breathing increases ever so slightly.

I can feel my own arousal increasing, the ache of it pressing firmly against the restricting material of my pants, evidence enough that what he's doing is turning me on faster than damn near anything I can remember. He's right, I do want him. I want to touch him, feel him, and have him return every bit of it to me. I want him to ravish me - right here, right now. I surprise even myself when I reach out and yank his hand away, replacing it with my own and then quickly shifting around so that I'm over him.

I don't even hesitate, pulling his zipper down in one swift movement, revealing his already engorged length. He's everything I ever imagined him to be - ready, willing, his thickly veined shaft standing proudly out from his body to greet me. I reach out, grasping him, and begin to pump him languidly. He arches into my touch, not a single objection falling from his lips.

He watches me, his eyes glittering in the passing lights of the city. We pull to a stop at a light and I slide down to the floorboard, leaning over his lap and licking my lips. I want to suck him and that's exactly what I do. I shudder slightly, anticipation boiling in my veins as I take my first taste of his skin, lapping up the heavy ridge along the bottom of his length. His skin is salty, but not overly so. I lean in more, taking the glistening head into my mouth and sucking.

His head falls back against the glass with a soft thump and the taxi starts moving again. The smallest groan leaves his lips as I slip my head further down on his shaft. I keep providing that steady suction I've learned feels best from my previous lovers. I want to give him the world. I want his cum in my mouth, flowing down my throat in thick rivulets.

I flick my eyes up, watching his face as I reach into his pants and roll his balls in my hand. They're already drawn up so tight. He must have been aching for this all night. He reaches out blindly, finding my hair with his hand and taking a handful. For a moment, he pushes me further down and then he tries to pull me away, a small pleased sound issuing from his mouth.

I lightly squeeze his balls, licking at that little sensitive spot beneath the head of his cock and then he's cumming. Hot jets of his release splash into my mouth and I swallow all but the last one, holding it, savoring it for what it is. Pure Kiyoharu in my mouth. My cock throbs impatiently in my dress pants and I let out the smallest groan as his slackening flesh falls from my lips.

I manage to scramble back up on the seat as he fastens his pants. I can feel his eyes burning into me, but I'm too afraid to look and see what they hold. But then his body is over me and his mouth is moving against mine. I can't help but return the kiss, pushing just a bit of his remaining cum into his mouth.

He surprises me and takes it, sucking it from my mouth and then using his tongue to coat my entire mouth with it. My cock throbs in response, loving what he's doing to me. The cab stops and he pulls away, fishing out money from his pocket and thrusting it at the driver. He kicks the door open and takes my upper arm, hauling me out after him and toward the apartment building.

Once we're at the bank of elevators, he presses me to the wall, trapping me with his body. He lowers his lips to my ear and laughs softly. "I'm going to take you when we get up there... you know that, right?"

I moan softly in response. The elevator dings, signifying its arrival, saving me from having to make a more coherent reply.

Kiyoharu takes my arm again, hauling me into the lift and pushing a button that I neglect to pay attention to. It's a fast ride, faster than I anticipated and then he's dragging me down the hall, his pace overly eager. I go with him completely willingly, so much so that it'd be overly obvious to any passerby that that was the case. He unlocks his door and we enter. He shuts the door as I remove my shoes and then kicks his own off almost carelessly.

He flips on the hall light, bathing the area in a soft yellow glow. He's no longer tugging me along, but I trail after him like the willing follower I am. He enters his bedroom and I step inside, half expecting him to immediately strip me. But he doesn't, instead, he goes the closet and opens it, rummaging around. "Lie down on the bed and close your eyes."

I do as he says, not even questioning why... until the feel of something around my wrists jerks my eyes open. He ties my hands to the bedposts and then reaches for my pants. Within seconds, my pants and boxers are on the floor and he's bound my thighs so that I'm spread, showing my all to him.

He shucks the suit coat he's had on this entire time, the rich material falling heavily to the floor. His pants follow, but he only rolls up the sleeves on his white button-down shirt. He leaves the tie on and I stare at it, unable to focus on anything else for some reason. It's absurd, it's only a piece of material... but why leave it on?

His fingers press at my entrance, slicked with lubricant. I don't recall him even having any, but I don't question it, only force my body to relax and take in the first finger he inserts. Not a minute later, he pushes in a second and then a third. He pulls them out when he realizes I'm relaxed enough I could take all of his hand if he wanted me to. I see no reason to be tense. I want his cock inside me so bad I'd rip myself in half to get it there if that's what it took.

His mouth sucks greedily at my throat and I can feel him moving around, repositioning himself. A ripping sound fills the air for a second and then he's pressing against me, his cock hard and hot at my ass. I arch up a little, willing him to sheathe himself within me. He pushes in, his movement slow and calculated. Once he's fully inside, he moves again, this time taking my aching erection in his hand and stroking me until I let out the most needy sound that's ever left my lips.

Then he's moving, his cock pulling almost entirely free of my body and shoving back in at an ever increasing tempo. It's divine... heaven really. Sweat quickly breaks out on my body, my temperature rising the faster he goes. Our skin slaps together at an almost alarming rate, the sound filling the room, overpowering the rapid sounds of our breathing.

His angle shifts and then I'm crying out each time he pushes into me. Sparks of fire flash through me and I buck against him, my entire body writhing, completely heedless of the fact that I'm bound to his bed. He pounds into me harder, his moans joining my one-man choir and creating a duet of pleasure. He's close, I can feel it. The straining in his muscles, the way his thrusts are so much more powerful than they were just a moment before.

He pumps me faster and that's all it takes before I'm gone. My body jerks up and stiffens, my cum spraying thick from my shaft, drenching his hand in creamy, white fluid. His touch falters and then he's shoving into me as hard as he can, his entire being trembling. I can feel the warmth of his release pooling in the tip of the condom.

His body sags and he collapses over me, panting harshly. "Fuck."

I tug at the restraints, willing him to let me go so I can touch him, so I can hold him for a few precious moments. But he only pulls out and tosses the condom aside, falling back on the bed at my side. I stare over at him, trying to regain my breathing.

He reaches down and pulls up the sheets, covering us with them. "You're staying the night." With that, he closes his eyes and settles into what looks like a peaceful place in his mind.

I blink stupidly at him and then sigh. "I'd stay without this, you know."

He opens one eye and then reaches up, releasing one of my hands with a single movement. "That'd better be a promise."

"It is." I release my other wrist on my own and then remove the thigh cuffs, pulling my leg out from under him. I turn and rest my body partially over his and snuggle close. He's warm and I enjoy the feeling of his skin against mine. I close my eyes and smile. Perfection wrapped up in Kiyoharu paper, that's what my new lover is.

**The End**  



End file.
